


Pink and Black

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Cadiscord Secret Santa Exchange, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Princess Aris, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Vivisection, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Roctis Kravei was prone to giving his daughter anything she wanted. And that included one Dr. Aris, top research scientist employed by the bonded 12th Elder.Alternate universe in which Aris is still sane and scheming, having never investigated the demise of DA-5. Set after the 12th Elder is finished, but before Ignes has encountered Raizel.
Relationships: Ignes Kravei/Dr. Aris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cadiscord Secret Santa 2021





	Pink and Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beherrscht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/gifts).



> Secret Santa for jemmie/hackercatz/tsunbrownie.

Aris tweaked one pert, pink nipple, her gloved hand trailing down the curve of Ignes' bare breast. The air in the surgical theater was cold; had she been anything but Noble her pale skin would have been prickled in goosebumps. 

"This is too pretty." Dr. Aris was quiet, her voice almost brittle with envy. A light flickered behind her wide yellow eyes, something wicked and heartless calculating how to duplicate such flawlessly smooth skin for herself. Or perhaps how to simply take it; there was a reason none of her 'babies' were female, after all. One way or another, they all seemed to end up as scrap.

Her long maroon hair, pulled back now in some token attempt at meeting lab protocol, caught the fierce overhead light, dispersing it around her head in a false red halo. The woman didn't bother with a mask, less concerned with contaminating her employer and current project than she was with wearing something unattractive, and her lips were painted a lovely shade of pink.

Ignes lay like a corpse on the table, enjoying the view as she supervised her own vivisection. She watched coldly as Aris pinned back layers of skin, pulled aside muscle to reach the place where her implant lay, all reflected perfectly for her in a domed mirror suspended from the ceiling. 

Her breathing hitched briefly and her stomach turned, her throat threatening to close up as Aris eased a wire from where it ran through her flesh, pulling it out with less care than was demanded by the situation. Ignes stilled the tremor in her hands in much the same way as she suppressed goosebumps from the cold.

In times such as these, the bulk of Ignes' focus was split between suppressing her own regeneration and her work, and she had to admit the usefulness of a second pair of hands around the lab. It was considerably more difficult to modify one's self, especially considering the angle.

A second opinion was surprisingly useful as well, though with Aris it was something of a toss-up. "You know, I can replace this with something with a little more… reach, if you'd like. Your regeneration is good enough that it shouldn't impact your life span." _Not right away, at least. And after you're weak, I can take you back to_ my _lab..._

Ignes let out a short laugh in spite of herself; the obvious scheming had caught her off guard. The scalpel sliced in where it shouldn't have, nicking the bone as her body convulsed. 

Aris frowned, a perfectly practiced pout showing nothing of true displeasure, her eyes demanding explanation from her prone employer.

The Noble stilled herself once more, still smiling. "Just the repairs for now. Besides, I've _seen_ your work, I'd hate for my skin to turn gray or to wind up with spider-legs sprouting out of my chest."

What the Union didn't know about Nobles could have filled several volumes, and Dr. Aris was no more knowledgeable than anyone else in the organization. Her thoughts were just as unguarded as those of any other human, and just as simple to manipulate. But somehow Ignes found Aris' petty schemes and jealousies more endearing than irksome. It was an honest reflection of a vain and selfish soul. Had she ever enjoyed another's company to this extent? She couldn't recall it if she had. The feeling was rather novel, and she saw no reason to deny herself the pleasure of exploring it.

"My guards have metal _tentacles._ Don't mistake me for your 9th Elder with his hideous spider legs. They do absolutely _nothing_ but look stupid." This time the scalpel dug into Ignes intentionally, gouging into soft tissue in recompense for the insult. 

Ignes caught the transgressing hand up in her own, holding it immobile without any effort, the scalpel still stubbornly clenched in Aris' delicate fist. "Tentacles are _sinuous. Sexy._ I refuse to be—"

A small ripple of something like excitement ran through Ignes just then, Aris' words both vicious and provocative. She might have allowed goosebumps to show on her exposed skin if she hadn't already known of Aris' disdain for anything so 'ugly' as irregularly raised flesh. 

Instead she merely pulled the human woman in closer, maintaining her grip on Aris' pink nitrile glove. "I think I could stand a few tentacles," _for you_. "But for now, just the maintenance." Her voice was low and rough, fangs all but cutting into her lip, the scalpel still sheathed within her already flayed flesh.

Ignes opened her hand, releasing the doctor to resume her work. The human practically hummed with perceived victory; at receiving permission to proceed in her own selfish designs.

Aris rinsed the blood from her hands habitually before finishing up. As she replaced musculature and eased flesh back into place, the wound knit back together almost instantly and without blemish. Another small frown, this time accompanied by silent plans to catch a glimpse of Ignes' regenerative research files the next time she had a moment alone in the lab.

Ignes sat up and eased the tightness from her skin with her fingers, sparing a moment to retrace the path Aris' hand had taken. Her own touch ghosted over one breast and lingered, the memory of Aris' touch still fresh, the desire for physical attention still something of a novelty to her.

She paused there, still fondling herself as she faced away towards a cluster of computer screens, as she caught herself reflected in Aris' thoughts. The image of her naked body, flawless and somehow lovely even under the harsh fluorescents, unfurled within the human's vivid imagination. Simultaneously Ignes became both mutilated flesh strapped down on an operating table, and a humiliated and worshipful lover crushed mercilessly under a petal pink heel. In Aris' mind, both fantasies were acceptable, perhaps even one right after the other. 

Ignes smirked, tilting her head to meet Aris' gaze over a bare shoulder, dark hair framing her face. 

The look she received from Aris was nothing of surprise or embarrassment at being called out on her staring, but a knowing vanity and selfish importance.

  
  
  
  


***

Her heels were black instead of pink. 

Aris stripped herself down, vainly and pointedly, but the elaborately studded stilettos she left on.

Feigning carelessness, she tossed each item aside. Her frilly pink designer dress fell in a mangled heap on the floor, coordinating lacey underwear on top, only to be artfully overlain a moment later by Ignes' black garments.

Ignes allowed a winning smile to pull at her perfect lips. The human was already sprawled out across the pink silken sheets of her own bed, back propped up against numerous pillows and her legs spread wide open.

The Noble closed the distance easily, sliding in between Aris' bent knees and sharply pointed toes, looming over the human even as the human gazed loftily down at her from her commandingly prone position on the bed.

"I've never had sex with a woman, before," Aris' voice was airy and snide. "I wonder if you'll measure up…"

Ignes raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that this was a lie. But her prey was just teasing, and that was one of the things she found most intriguing about Aris; even when the woman was dishonest, it was an honest display of her nature and in perfect sync with her soul. It frankly did not matter. 

Ignes fell upon her ravenously.

Aris' lips were glistening candy-coated pink, yet Ignes ignored them ruthlessly. She went straight for the throat, one hand teasing already-wet lips to slip ever so slightly inside.

And Aris couldn't help but moan, this was already going better than she'd expected. She didn't allow her playmate to linger at her throat for long, giggling as Ignes nipped at her ear and pushing her new lover down. Down past her nipples, perky as they were; they hardly registered sensation anymore after she'd done so much work on her breasts to get them looking just so. 

She allowed Ignes a few lingering kisses at her navel, having seen the woman's gaze drawn there in some of her more revealing outfits. And then she pushed her all the way down to where Ignes' manicured fingers were already working, curling one leg to press a pointed heel almost viciously into Ignes' spine.

Ignes found herself pinned neatly in place, and she allowed her human to entertain this fantasy. Here in Aris’ room, the woman felt that she was in control. She smirked as she leaned in ever closer, the tip of her tongue darting out to tease and to taste. 

Sharpened nails dug into her scalp, tangling neatly in her long, dark hair and unsubtly pressing her face into Aris’ perfectly pink pussy. Ignes could have purred. Her tongue slipped in eagerly, her mind twisted up in Aris’ thoughts and feelings, chasing only what felt just right, feeling her own body testing out the idea of such sensations in herself.

She drew back, chancing a coy look up at her lover as she traced fingertips over the smooth curve of Aris’ thigh. The fist in her hair tightened, Aris’ expression bordering on offended. She bit down on her glossy lower lip as all of her strength failed to budge the Noble even an inch. 

_Yuri, her lurid pink heel crushing down on his cock, his face pressed solidly into her crotch, tongue twisting as per her own instructions..._

But Ignes wasn’t Yuri, not by a long shot. And if Yuri dared show his face around here again, he’d be sinking into the Pacific in pieces; she’d made sure that he knew it. 

She smirked, choosing instead to sink sharp fangs into tender flesh, drinking deeply of the rich blood pouring in from the femoral artery.

Ignes could have grinned but for the fact that she was so intent on swallowing. Before her lay every warp and twist and filthy act, every festering aspect of her new playmate, and it was all so… _Cute_. 

It would be so easy to claim Aris as her own. That the allure in this human lay in her will and in her thoughts was, to her, a truly novel thing. A first. Ignes' instinct was to dominate, but to make this one an empty vessel… It would be an awful waste. She already owned Aris, and she would enjoy the woman more with all of her impudence and volatile selfishness intact; to have her cake and also eat it. She pulled back, having taken in her fill and now teetering on the precipice of claiming full control.

Aris lay still, pupils wide and unseeing.

After a handful of heartbeats the human’s eyes snapped back into focus, her body jerking back into life. "You fucking _bitch_!"

Ignes caught her wrist before the blow could land, Aris' other hand already snaking under the pillows to where she'd hidden her whip. But the Noble was already upon her, pinning her down and studying the fury in her unusually golden eyes. _Cute, lovely, stolen, beautiful_. A quick press of lips, and Ignes drew back before Aris could land a bite, her own blood glistening garishly across the human's lips. 

Ignes winked as she deliberately released Aris' hands, making her way back down without concern to kiss and tease at her clit. Smiling with appreciation as long, perfect fingernails now tore into her flesh, heels digging into her hips with an unconcealed vengeance. Smiling as she enjoyed the singular pleasure of the willful creature lashing out from beneath her, not a puppet but an entity all of her own.

A long sharp pain blossomed across her back as Aris brought her whip to bear, electricity flowing through Ignes, jolting up her spine and sending her rigid. She resisted the urge to bite, uncertain if she could suppress the desire to possess at the taste of fresh blood, instead urging her tongue in deeper. 

Another moan from Aris and another crack from her whip, this time slightly lazy and given out of approval instead of anger. On Aris, both emotions felt very close to the same.

  
  
  


***

Ignes lay still, her eyes closed, her breathing slow and even. Asleep by all appearances. She lay awake and listening as Aris rifled through her discarded clothes. 

_A key card?_ That was fine. _Her code identifier and counterfeit licenses?_ Fine, fine, those were fine for Aris to steal as well. It would be easy enough to obtain new ones. 

She'd packed lightly, though now that she was here she found herself wishing she'd brought something of greater interest for her human to use in her scheming.

"Boring!" The muttered dismissive was far from stealthy as Aris made her way back to the bed. Ignes made a small show of waking as the bed dipped under Aris' weight.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, darling.” Aris slid over onto her stomach, propping herself on sharp elbows. She rested her chin on one hand while winding the fingers of the other through Ignes’ silken locks, letting strands slip through her fingers like water. "Your hair… it would look so much cuter if you cut it short."

Ignes smirked. For all that it might not be a lie, it was not Aris' true opinion. Her whole self, body and soul, was screaming out in jealousy; in fear of a rival in looks. 

The silly girl had no idea that it was no contest and had never been one. Ignes appeared only as she wished. And if the one she now craved wished it to be, then, "Perhaps." Perhaps she would indulge in the human's insecurities.

**Author's Note:**

> Second half coming soon!
> 
> Songs:  
> 'bitches', Tove Lo, Charli XCX, Icona Pop, Elliphant, ALMA  
> 'Better By Myself', Hey Violet  
> 'Daisy', Ashnikko


End file.
